De l'autre côté
by BettyLudivine
Summary: "Joel, tu m'entends ?" Appela-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de lui. Elle l'allongea sur le sol et entreprit de dégager ses voix aériennes et de vérifier ses signes vitaux. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" S'écria Zach en accourant. "Rien" répondit Maggie. "Il allait bien il y a une minute." Ou quand le médecin devient patient...


**De l'autre coté**

**Jeudi – 15h12.**

« Non, c'est vous qui m'écoutez, insistait le docteur Joel Goran tout en parcourant les couloirs de l'hôpital qu'il dirigeait, le téléphone contre l'oreille. J'ai une opération urgente qui m'attend et je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter coupes budgétaires avec vous. Ici, on sauve des vies et un hôpital, ça ne fonctionne pas à 75%, ni à 80% ni même à 99%. Je veux du 100%, tant au niveau du matériel que du budget. … C'est non négociable, trancha-t-il après avoir écouté pour la énième fois son interlocuteur lui parler de la crise financière et des élections municipales qui approchaient. Vous voulez que cet hôpital devienne une référence en matière de chirurgie orthopédique ? Alors j'ai besoin de ce robot chirurgical, peu importe son prix. Bonne journée. »

Il raccrocha brusquement alors qu'il approchait du bloc opératoire.

« Eh, Alex ! Appela-t-il en voyant sa collègue qui s'apprêtait à disparaître dans un autre couloir.

_ Joel, salut, fit-elle en se retournant. »

Il marcha jusqu'à elle et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu as l'air fatigué et énervé.

_ Ça va, assura-t-il. Je me suis juste pris la tête avec le gars du budget.

_ « Le gars du budget », releva-t-elle, amusée. Tu ne connais pas son nom ?

_ On a du me le dire, admit-il. Mais je m'en fiche un peu, à la vérité.

_ Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ? S'enquit-elle ensuite.

_ Oui, fit-il en revenant à la raison pour laquelle il l'avait arrêtée. Là, j'ai une opération du cartilage du genou, expliqua-t-il, mais tout à l'heure j'aurais besoin de te voir. Salle d'examen numéro 3, dans deux heures et demi, ça te va ?

_ Pas de problème, assura-t-elle. »

Puis elle s'éloigna et il gagna le bloc opératoire où l'on n'attendait plus que lui pour commencer.

**Jeudi - 17h45**

Quand il arriva dans la salle d'examen numéro 3 après avoir sauvé la jambe de son patient, Alex n'était pas encore là. Ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants. Quand il avait accepté le poste de chef de l'hôpital, il ne pensait pas que cela induirait un nombre d'heures de travail si conséquent et depuis quelques temps, il était constamment fatigué, peu importe le nombre d'heure de sommeil qu'il arrivait à prendre. Il s'assit sur la table d'examen et, comme Alex n'arrivait pas, en profita pour s'allonger et fermer les yeux un instant.

« Désolée, je suis en retard, s'excusa-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce cinq minutes plus tard. Un patient m'a vomi dessus et j'ai du aller me changer.

_ Pas de problème, fit-il en se redressant.

_ Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ?

_ De quelque chose que je voudrais que tu vois. »

Il se leva et passa d'un geste souple le haut de sa tenue de chirurgien par dessus sa tête.

« Mais à quoi tu joues ? S'écria Alex en se détournant pour ne pas le voir torse nu. Tu veux une deuxième gifle ou quoi ?

_ Non merci, rétorqua-t-il en riant. Je voudrais que tu examines mon dos. J'ai une boule sous la peau, vers mes vertèbres D6 ou D8, pas facile de voir avec précision dans le miroir.

_ Une boule sous la peau ? S'étonna Alex, tout malentendu oublié. »

Elle attrapa une paire de gants en latex et les enfila tandis que Joel se rasseyait sur la table d'examen, dos à sa collègue de sorte qu'elle puisse faire son examen. Alex localisa la boursouflure dont il parlait et palpa doucement la zone.

« Bien vu, fit-elle. Pile entre D6 et D7. Depuis combien de temps tu as ça ?

_ Je l'ai remarqué il y a trois jours. J'ai attendu pour voir si ça évoluait mais rien. Ca pourrait être un kyste, non ?

_ Possible. C'est douloureux à la palpation ?

_ Pas du tout.

_ Tu t'es cogné dernièrement ? Battu ? Tu es tombé ?

_ Rien de tout ça, assura-t-il.

_ Pas de mal de dos ?

_ Non plus.

_ Des antécédents de scoliose dans la famille ?

_ Pas que je sache.

_ D'autres sensations inhabituelles, dernièrement ? Migraines ? Sciatique ?

_ Non. »

Les cerveaux des deux médecins tournaient à plein régimes, explorant des années de connaissances qui feraient correspondre les symptômes à une cause et un traitement. Joel comprit que la première hypothèse d'Alex était la piste nerveuse ou traumatique.

Alex réfléchit un moment en continuant d'observer le dos de Joel avant de faire le tour de la table d'examen pour lui faire face et de s'appuyer contre un comptoir.

« Comment tu vas, en ce moment ? Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés et l'air concerné.

_ A part l'excroissance inexpliquée que j'ai dans le dos, ça va plutôt bien, rétorqua-t-il avec une nonchallance artistiquement dosée.

_ On a été plusieurs à se dire que tu avais l'air stressé ces temps-ci, insista-t-elle.

_ C'est normal, je le suis, admit Joel. On ne m'a pas préparé au chantage des donnateurs de l'hôpital ni aux manigances politiques des gestionnaires. C'est stressant mais je m'en sors, assura-t-il.

_ Tu dors bien ?

_ Ca oui, assura-t-il. D'un sommeil lourd et profond et pourtant, je suis tout autant fatigué au matin. J'ai besoin de vacances. »

Il avait parlé sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais sa collègue ne semblait pas convaincue.

« Alex, insista-t-il. Ce n'est pas psychosomatique, et je ne suis pas stressé au point de développer des noeuds nerveux dans la colonne. C'est sûrement un kyste tout ce qu'il y a de plus bénin. Prescrit-moi un anti-coagulant de base et on n'en parle plus.

_ Je veux faire une echo d'abord, décida-t-elle toutefois. »

Elle fit de nouveau le tour du lit et tira le chariot de l'echographe du coin de la salle où il était rangé. Elle alluma l'écran, prépara le gel et s'empara de la sonde. Joel tressaillit lorsqu'elle appliqua le gel froid sur sa peau.

« Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Demanda-t-il après une minute de silence pesant. »

L'examen de Alex s'étirait en longueur dans un silence de plus en plus tendu et, qu'on soit médecin ou pas, une boule sous la peau restait une situation alarmante.

« En tout cas ce n'est pas un kyste, statua-t-elle enfin.

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Aucune idée. Mais quoi qu'il s'agisse, tu en as plein. Regarde. »

Tout en maintenant la sonde de l'echographe contre son dos, elle le laissa se tourner de sorte qu'il puisse voir l'écran. Il vit d'abord la masse sous-cutanée pour laquelle il l'avait faite venir, celle qui pointait entre ses vertèbres, puis elle descendit et il en vit tout un tas d'autres similaires, quoique d'une taille plus petite.

« J'en vois au moins quatre autres, et peut-être une cinquième là, compta Alex en lui montrant les différents nodules sur l'écran. »

Elle éteignit l'echographe et attrapa deux feuilles de kleenex pour enlever le gel du dos de Joel. Puis elle rangea l'echographe dans son coin tandis qu'il se rhabillait. Petit à petit, les hypothèses les moins graves disparaissaient des pensées de Joel, remplacées par des diagnostiques potentiellement bien plus sérieux. Alex avait un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Ca pourrait être un tas de chose, estima Joel. Des masses graisseuses totalement bénines, des lipomes, que sais-je encore ?

_ Je sais, assura Alex. Je n'ai pas dit que c'était grave, juste que je veux faire d'autres examens.

_ C'est toi la titulaire en chirurgie générale, s'inclina-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu préconises ? »

Alex resta songeuse un moment avant d'annoncer :

« Rassied-toi, que je te fasse une prise de sang. J'envoie tout ça au labo et je te programme pour une biopsie ce soir. Ok ?

_ Ok, répondit-il sombrement tandis qu'elle plaçait le garot sur son bras. »

**Jeudi - 18h09**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Appela Alex en voyant Maggie et Victor qui passaient en courant devant elle.

_ Multiples traumas dans une minute, lui cria Victor par dessus son épaule. Voiture contre scooter. »

Alex ne s'était absentée qu'une poignée de minutes, le temps de porter les prélèvements sanguins de Joel au labo et de signaler au technicien que c'était une priorité, et quand elle était redescendue, l'hôpital était entré en effervescence. Elle gagna les Urgences où seraient accueillis les patients. Joel était déjà là, criant des ordres aux médecins qui se préparaient.

« Zach, tu feras le triage à l'arrivée des blessés. Je veux du O-nég à portée de main de chaque poste de travail ! Maggie, pose ça et met une blouse tout de suite. Gavin, tu gèreras les familles quand elles arriveront. Le personnel infirmier est en charge des perfusions, médicaments et transport de matériel. Je sais que c'est la fin de la journée et qu'on est tous fatigués, mais j'ai besoin de vous tous au maximum de vos capacités ! »

Alex n'eut que le temps d'attraper une blouse jaune et de l'enfiler par dessus son ensemble bleu de chirurgienne avant que les sirènes des ambulances ne retentissent dans la cour. Elle se précipita à la suite de ses collègues. Dans la cohue générale, personne ne vit Joel se rattraper à un brancard, les yeux fermés, une main tenant son front, pris d'un soudain vertige. Il se ressaisit, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et, son équilibre retrouvé, suivit ses collègues.

Quand il arriva, Zach assignait déjà chaque médecin à son patient.

« Docteur Hamza, on a un trauma crânien sévère ici ! Appela-t-il. »

La situation était pire que ce qu'ils pensaient. La conductrice du scooter avait un passager et la voiture qui l'avait heurtée transportait une famille entière. Cinq ambulances étaient arrivées les unes derrière les autres.

Shahir s'éloigna, en charge du brancard qui transportait la jeune conductrice du deux-roues. Le jeune homme qui était son passager, étendu sur un brancard auquel Zach avait assigné Maggie, venait de faire un arrêt cardiaque au milieu de la cours. Maggie avait escaladé le brancard pour commencer la réanimation en même temps que les ambulanciers les poussaient à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Puis arrivèrent les passagers du deuxième véhicule. Charlie prit en charge le père de famille et Zach demanda à Victor de s'occuper de la mère, qui ne souffrait apparemment que de blessures légères. Les portes de la dernière ambulances s'ouvrirent enfin.

« Docteur Goran ! Appela Zach. Double fracture ouverte radius-cubitus par ici !

_ Quel âge ? Demanda Joel en arrivant en courant et en voyant le petit patient.

_ Sept ans, répondit l'ambulancier. Le scooter a heurté sa portière de plein fouet. Tension 12/6, pouls 120. »

Joel se pencha vers le petit garçon qui pleurait.

« Bonjour, mon grand. Je m'appelle Joel et je suis docteur. On va bien s'occuper de toi. Je sais que tu as mal, je vais te donner des médicaments bientôt, d'accord ? »

Le petit hocha la tête tandis que les larmes roulaient sur son visage. Juste derrière le brancard du petit descendit un ambulancier avec un bébé dans les bras.

« Neuf mois, quelques écorchures et un peu secouée, mais réactive. Pouls 170, annonça-t-il.

_ Je m'en occupe, dit Alex en prenant le bébé dans ses bras. »

Le chaos s'était déplacé de la cours aux Urgences où les médecins s'étaient installés dans les différents box et traitaient leurs patients. Tout en suivant le brancard de son petit accidenté, Joel vit que Maggie était toujours en train d'essayer de réanimer son patient.

« Encore, commanda-t-elle. En charge à 360.

_ Ca fait combien de fois que tu essayes ? Lui demanda Joel en passant.

_ C'est la cinquième fois, répondit-elle en chargeant le défibrilateur.

_ Prononce le décès et vient m'aider, décida-t-il comme le cas était sans espoir. »

Elle sembla vouloir protester, puis son regard alla de son patient déjà mort au petit garçon avec le bras ouvert et elle se tourna vers l'horloge.

« Tu te souviens de cette patiente avec la fracture ouverte tibia-péroné il y a quelque mois ? Lui demanda Joel quand elle le rejoignit.

_ Celle dont le mari refusait qu'on la transfuse ?

_ Oui. Même procédure avec le bras du petit. Pose une voix centrale et passe-lui dix de morphine. »

Maggie prépara la perfusion tandis que Joel se penchait vers le petit garçon.

« Comment tu t'appelle ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Ja...Jamie , répondit-il entre deux sanglots.

_ Ecoute-moi, Jamie, ton bras est tout tordu et il faut que je le remette droit, fit-il en essayant d'employer des mots simples. Ca va faire très mal sur le moment, mais après, je pourrais te mettre un pansement et tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux, d'accord ?

_ La morphine est passée, intervint Maggie.

_ Tient-le bien, conseilla Joel en se préparant à réduire la fracture du petit Jamie. »

Il fit en sorte d'opérer aussi vite que possible, d'autant plus que la tête recommençait à lui tourner, mais la procédure dû sembler bien longue au petit garçon de sept ans qui souffrait beaucoup.

« Pas d'hémorragie, constata-t-il après avoir replacer tous les os dans l'axe. On pose une atelle en attendant d'avoir suffisamment de main d'oeuvre disponible pour le préparer pour le bloc et opérer.

_ J'ai besoin d'aide, par ici ! Appela Alex. Ma patiente s'enfonce ! »

Le bébé qui semblait aller bien à son arrivée, n'allait plus bien du tout. Joel et Maggie accoururent mais après dix minutes à essayer de stabiliser l'enfant sans résultat, Alex décida d'intuber avant que le manque d'oxygène n'entraîne des dommages permanents au cerveau.

« Plateau d'intubation, exigea-t-elle en se plaçant à la tête du nourrisson. »

Elle prit le matériel qu'on lui tendait et démarra la manoeuvre.

« Je n'y vois rien, marmonna-t-elle. Maggie, tient-lui le crâne, demanda-t-elle. »

Alex finit par abandonner et se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être plus de chance avec un matériel plus fin.

« Joel, passe-moi une sonde plus petite, fit-elle en tendant la main, les yeux toujours rivés sur la gorge de sa petite patiente. Joel, maintenant, s'impatienta-t-elle. Joel ? »

Comme sa main était toujours désespéremment vide, Alex chercha son collègue du regard.

« Joel ! S'écria-t-elle en le trouvant enfin, affalé contre le mur à un mètre d'elle, le visage en sueur et les yeux révulsés. »

Maggie se dépêcha de donner à Alex la sonde d'intubation dont elle avait besoin avant de se précipiter vers leur collègue.

« Joel, tu m'entends ? Appela-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de lui. »

Elle l'allongea sur le sol et entreprit de dégager ses voix aériennes et de vérifier ses signes vitaux.

« Il me faut un brancard, par ici ! Appela-t-elle par dessus son épaule. »

Elle plaça deux doigts sur son cou pour sentir son pouls. A peine le soulagement de sentir les battements de son coeur l'avait-il envahi que Joel commença à trembler des pieds à la tête, les muscles raides et les mâchoires crispées.

« J'ai besoin d'aide, il convulse ! Appela de nouveau Maggie. »

Zach, Victor et Shahir arrivèrent bientôt pour lui prêter main forte.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'écria Zach.

_ Rien, répondit Maggie. Il allait bien il y a une minute. »

Pendant que Zach et Victor aidaient Maggie à tenir Joel pour atténuer la violence des convulsions, Shahir ouvrit un tiroir et attrapa une seringue de benzodiazépine.

« Joel, vous m'entendez ? Appela Shahir en rejoignant ses collègues. »

Il lui administra le traitement et il fallut près de trois minutes à la crise pour passer. Après quoi, on installa Joel sur un brancard et Alex, après avoir enfin réussi à intuber sa patiente, les rejoignit.

« Maggie, fit-elle, court au labo et demande au technicien de te donner les résultats de la prise de sang de Joel. L'examen date de ce matin. »

Des regards surpris se posèrent sur elle.

« Tu sais quelque chose, Alex ? Demanda aussitôt Shahir.

_ Il a plusieurs nodules de nature inconnue au niveaux des vertèbres dorsales 6 et 7. J'avais prévu de faire une biopsie ce soir, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Quelle taille ? Reprit le neurochirurgien.

_ Deux centimètres de diamètre pour la masse la plus grosse.

_ On le monte pour une IRM tout de suite, décida-t-il. »

Il enjoignit à Maggie de les rejoindre là-bas avec les résultats et le brancard qui transportait Joel s'éloigna.

« Alex, intervint Charlie, j'ai besoin de toi au bloc pour une splénectomie, d'urgence.

_ Je vais me préparer, fit-elle d'une voix absente, les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte derrière laquelle Joel venait de disparaître. »

**Jeudi - 19h06**

« J'ai les résultats ! S'écria Maggie en entrant dans la salle de l'IRM.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? S'enquit Shahir qui faisait des règlages sur le moniteur. Docteur Lin ? Insista-t-il comme la réponse de Maggie n'était pas immédiate. »

Victor posa une main sur l'épaule de Shahir pour attirer son attention et eut un signe de tête en direction de Maggie qui fixait le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains, l'air effondré. Shahir se leva et lui prit le dossier des mains pendant que Maggie se laissait tomber sur une chaise. Il parcourut trois fois le dossier des yeux avant de lâcher un long soupir résigné et d'appuyer sur le bouton de mise sous tension de l'IRM.

**Jeudi - 22h18**

Lorsqu'Alex sortit du bloc après sa splénectomie victorieuse, elle constata que la nuit était tombée. Sa montre lui apprit qu'il était plus de vingt-deux heures. Et dire qu'elle était sensée finir sa journée à dix-neuf heures, songea-t-elle. Enfin, elle était au moins libre de prendre rapidement des nouvelles de Joel avant de rentrer chez elle, contrairement à Charlie qui devait maintenant opérer le petit garçon au bras cassé à présent que son homologue orthopédiste était dans l'impossibilité d'assurer la chirurgie.

« Salut, fit-elle en entrant dans la salle de repos où Maggie, Shahir et Victor buvaient un café. Comment va Joel ? Il a repris connaissance ? »

Elle fut accueillie par trois visages désolés à l'expression malheureuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, soudain inquiète. »

Pour toute réponse, Shahir lui tendit le dossier médical de Joel. Elle parcourut les résultats de la prise de sang et deux chiffres lui sautèrent immédiatement aux yeux.

Lymphocytes.

Plaquettes.

Et un mot s'imposa à son esprit.

La terrible maladie de ce siècle.

« L'IRM, exigea-t-elle en tendant la main. »

Victor lui tendit la tablette numérique sur laquelle Shahir avait chargé l'imagerie de l'examen. Alex parcourut les coupes en 3D avant d'inspirer profondément à plusieurs reprises et de demander :

« Shahir, tu as un pronostic ?

_ Je n'ai pas fini mon étude. Je ne peux toujours pas expliquer l'origine des convulsions et j'ai besoin de faire une biopsie et de trouver la source de la maladie avant de pouvoir me prononcer, expliqua-t-il avec son professionnalisme habituel et à grand renfort de gestuelle des mains. Mais Alex, reprit-il ensuite plus doucement, c'est déjà très avancé. »

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis se fut Maggie qui prit la parole :

« On ne lui a pas encore dit. On a pensé que ça serait mieux qu'il l'apprenne de toi. Après tout, c'est toi qu'il est venue voir en premier. »

Alex acquiesça en silence, prit les résultats de l'analyse et ceux de l'IRM comme elle savait que Joel voudrait les voir lui même et, après s'être enquit du numéro de sa chambre, quitta la salle de repos.

**Jeudi - 22h31**

« Salut ! L'accueillit Joel avec enthousiasme quand elle entra dans sa chambre. »

Allongé dans le lit en position demi-assise et vêtu d'une blouse d'hôpital, il avait l'air fatigué mais il semblait aller bien par ailleurs. Alex esquissa un sourire et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Nauséeux, mais Shahir dit que c'est le contre-coup des convulsions. A part ça, ça va. J'ai dormi une heure ou deux. »

Elle acquiesça en silence puis Joel eu un signe de tête en direction des documents qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Se sont mes résultats ? Tu sais pourquoi j'ai convulsé ?

_ On ne sait toujours pas, admit-elle. Mais tes résultats ont bien montré quelque chose. Ils... Ils ne sont pas bons, Joel.

_ C'est-à-dire ? »

Toute légèreté avait aussitôt disparu de sa voix. Joel et Alex pouvait faire semblant autant qu'ils voulaient, ils se connaissaient par coeur, pour avoir été ensemble pendant plus de deux ans. Et Alex pouvait faire semblant de le mépriser, il restait quelqu'un à qui elle tenait beaucoup. Joel, lui, n'arrivait même pas à faire semblant de ne rien ressentir pour elle... Tout ça pour dire qu'il pouvait lire comme un livre ouvert l'expression du visage d'Alex et qu'il savait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

« Alex, insista Joel. Dit-moi ce qui se passe. »

Alex prit une grande inspiration avant de lui annoncer les résultats de la prise de sang, corroborés par l'IRM.

« Joel, tu as un cancer, annonça-t-elle.

_ Quoi ? Dit-il faiblement. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plutôt une réaction de surprise. Il s'empara des résultats d'analyse et de la tablette numérique et les parcourut du regard.

« Les métastases sont toutes localisées le long de la colonne vertébrale, expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant les images de l'IRM.

_ Et la tumeur souche ? Demanda-t-il en la cherchant fébrilement sur les différents clichés.

_ Shahir ne l'a pas trouvée, expliqua-t-elle avec autant de douceur que possible. Donc soit elle est invisible à l'IRM soit...

_ Soit c'est un mélanome, conclut-il en finissant sa phrase. »

Il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers et se passa les mains sur le visage.

« Shahir réfléchit déjà au protocole de traitement, poursuivit Alex. On va reporter la biopsie à demain matin quand tu auras repris un peu de force et on en saura plus dans vingt-quatre heures, assura-t-elle.

_ Je suppose que ça aiderait Shahir de savoir si il doit soigner une tumeur interne qui a échappée à l'IRM ou un cancer de la peau. »

Alex acquiesça en silence une fois encore et Joel se redressa dans son lit. Il entreprit de détacher la blouse d'hôpital qu'il portait mais ses muscles étaient encore raides des convulsions et le simple effort qu'il devait fournir pour rester assis et ne pas retomber en arrière sur les oreillers le vidait de son énergie.

« Laisse-moi faire, proposa Alex en prenant le relais. »

Elle détacha la blouse et découvrit ses épaules et son dos. Elle commença donc à observer chaque millimètre carré de peau à la recherche d'un grain de beauté suspect ou d'une tâche brune. Elle s'attarda un long moment sur le tatouage qu'il portait sur l'homoplate, s'assurant que l'encre ne cachait aucune marque suspecte, et sur le grain de beauté qu'il avait dans le cou, sans résultat. Puis elle descendit sur ses bras, observa ses doigts et ses ongles, un autre petit grain de beauté, inspecta son flanc et son torse sans rien trouver. Elle écarta les couvertures pour pouvoir examiner ses jambes.

« Je l'ai, annonça-t-elle alors qu'elle observait la plante de son pied.

_ C'est moche ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Un centimètre et demi en surface, à peu près, estima-t-elle en observant la peau brunâtre. Pour la profondeur, on ne saura pas avant d'avoir opérer. Je vais mettre Charlie sur le coup, promit-elle. »

Il acquiesça en silence et se renfonça dans ses oreillers.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose d'autre ? Offrit Alex en prenant le temps de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du lit. Appeler quelqu'un pour toi ? »

Il fit non de la tête.

« Tu es sûr ? Je peux appeler ton père, si tu veux.

_ Non merci, c'est déjà assez pénible comme ça, assura-t-il.

_ Et ta soeur ? Elle voudrait sans doute savoir que son grand frère est à l'hôpital.

_ Laisse ma soeur en dehors de ça.

_ Bien, se résigna-t-elle. »

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre.

« Eh, Joel, reprit-elle en se retournant après avoir ouvert la porte. Demain matin on fait la biopsie, demain soir on a un plan d'attaque, d'accord ? Ca va aller, assura-t-elle. »

Il ne répondit rien. Alex fit demi-tour et revint vers le lit. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rajuster son sac sur son épaule et de quitter la pièce. « _Ca va aller_ », Joel se raccrochait à ces mots. Mais alors que le silence de la nuit enveloppait l'hôpital qui dormait, une seule réalité résonnait sous son crâne : il avait un mélanome de stade 4, près d'une dizaine de métastases autour de la colonne vertébrale, et à peine trente-sept ans.

* * *

**Vendredi - 13h04**

« Alex, j'aurais un service à te demander, dit Joel en s'installant sur le brancard qui allait le conduire au bloc opératoire.

_ Oui ? Fit-elle en lui tendant le formulaire de consentement pour l'opération. »

Il signa le document et lui rendit son bloc-note avant de poursuivre :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais passer chez moi me prendre quelques vêtements ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils vont me garder mais ça m'étonnerait qu'on me laisse rentrer demain.

_ Bien sûr, accepta-t-elle aussitôt.

_ Les clefs de mon appart' sont dans la poche de mon blouson, expliqua-t-il. »

Alex récupéra les clefs et les glissa dans la poche de sa blouse puis Charlie les rejoignit dans la chambre.

« Alors, Joel, prêt pour que j'enlève cette tumeur de ton pied ? »

La réponse de Joel ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à un mot mais Charlie ne s'en formalisa pas. Ils savaient tous qu'il avait les nerfs à vifs après une mâtinée d'analyses et de tests en tout genre. Après une biopsie de la masse qu'il avait dans le dos vers huit heures du matin, Charlie avait exigé plusieurs radios du pied pour se préparer à l'intervention et Shahir des clichés du crâne et du dos. S'en était suivi une autre prise de sang, deux douches à la bétadine, puis Charlie avait décidé d'opérer dans la foulée.

« Je te jure que si je pouvais m'opérer moi-même, je le ferais, marmonna Joel. »

Le commentaire fit rire Alex. Elle savait que Joel était conscient d'être un des meilleurs dans son domaine, par conséquent, beaucoup de ses collègues étaient moins bons que lui et sans être paranoïaque, il n'avait véritablement confiance que dans son travail. De plus, les chirurgiens avaient tous un jour assisté aux conséquences dramatiques d'une erreur médicale. Quand le commun des mortels leur abandonnait en toute confiance leur vie et leur avenir, eux connaissaient l'envers du décors et savaient la précision que chaque opération, même la plus banale, recquérait et comme il était facile de glisser d'un demi millimètre trop à gauche, d'accrocher un nerfs, de perforer un vaisseau ou une veine.

Alex les laissa à l'entrée du bloc et Charlie partit se préparer pendant qu'un brancardier emmenait Joel jusqu'au bloc opératoire. Il se glissa sur le billard et tendit son bras à Victor pour qu'il lui pose sa voix centrale.

« Pas trop nerveux ? Lui demanda Victor.

_ Si, admit Joel. C'est paradoxal, non ? Un chirurgien qui a peur d'être opéré.

_ L'année dernière, Shahir s'est fait opérer de l'appendicite, raconta Victor. Tu l'aurais vu, c'était n'importe quoi. Il m'a fait tout un cinéma à propos des maladies nosocomiales et des techniques de stérilisation des blocs.

_ Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui, fit Joel avec un demi-sourire. »

Charlie arriva quelques minutes plus tard et Victor se prépara à endormir Joel.

« Eh, Charlie, l'interpela Joel.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, dit Charlie en prenant les devants, je sais ce que je fais.

_ Je sais, assura Joel. Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. Je veux que tu enlèves toute la tumeur, quoi qu'il arrive, d'accord ?

_ Tu sais que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, discuta Charlie.

_ Je m'en fiche, assura Joel. J'ai un cancer de stade 4. Au point où j'en suis, je préfère des séquelles au pied - voire un pied en moins – que d'avoir un pied intact et une tumeur qui continue à envoyer des métastases où elle veut dans mon organisme. J'en ai déjà huit autour de la colonne ; pour autant qu'on sache, la prochaine pourrait bien aller au cerveau. »

Charlie considéra un moment son argumentation avant d'acquiescer gravement.

« Ok, j'enlèverai tout. Mais je ne te couperai pas le pied, ajouta-t-il ensuite. Je sais que tu crois que je suis moins bon chirurgien que toi, mais je vais te prouver le contraire, assura-t-il en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. »

Joel se rallongea et Charlie donna le départ de l'opération.

« Commence à compter en arrière à partir de dix, ordonna Victor en ouvrant la perfusion et en tenant un masque au dessus de son visage.

_ Dix, neuf, commença Joel alors que le gaz anesthésiant du masque pénétrait dans son organisme, huit...sept... ...six... … ...cin... »

**Vendredi - 13h46**

Alex poussa la porte de l'appartement et entra. Elle avait d'abord pensé à observer l'opération de Joel puis elle s'était dit que ce serait inutile et avait choisi d'aller chez lui sans attendre. Il serait content de trouver ses affaires à son réveil, s'était-elle dit.

Elle posa les clefs sur le guéridon près de la porte et referma derrière elle. Puis elle se retourna et contempla l'habitation. C'était comme faire un bond dans le passé, songea-t-elle en observant le mobilier, la déco et l'équilibre subtile entre rangement et désordre, assez rangé pour qu'on ne dise pas que c'était le bazard, pas trop pour paraître décontracté : le reflet de la personnalité de Joel. L'appartement était un deux pièces assez sombre, avec une pièce à vivre séparée en un coin cuisine et une partie séjour, une chambre et une salle d'eau.

Alex finit par trouver un sac de voyage dans un placard et gagna la chambre. Ah ? Il savait faire un lit, finalement ? Songea-t-elle en trouvant les draps et les couvertures proprement ordonnés. C'était un talent qu'il n'avait jamais dévoilé quand ils étaient ensemble.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire et en sortit tout ce dont il aurait besoin, posant les vêtements sur le lit au fur et à mesure qu'elle les sortait : des sous-vêtements, des chaussettes, trois tee-shirts, un jean. Puis elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait lui emporter comme pyjama. Il n'était pas le genre à porter plus que le minimum pour dormir, se souvint-elle. Elle tergiversa un moment avant d'opter pour un pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt à manches longues. Après s'être assurée qu'elle n'avait rien oublié d'important, elle plaça les vêtements dans le sac et fit le tour de l'appartement, collectant diverses petites choses qui l'aideraient à supporter son séjour à l'hôpital. Elle prit le roman qui était posé sur la table de chevet et qui devait être sa lecture du moment puis se dirigea sans hésiter vers une étagère de livres. Elle en tira _Macbeth_ et _Hamlet_. Les deux ouvrages étaient encore plus abîmés qu'au temps où elle les connaissait, pour avoir été lus trop souvent. Puis elle trouva un lecteur DVD portable dans le meuble du salon, embarqua _Billy Elliot_, _Citizen Kane_ et _Gangs Of New York_ au passage, et attrapa le Mp4 qui trainait sur la table basse du salon. Elle gagna ensuite la salle de bain, prit sa brosse à dents, de la mousse à raser et d'autres produits dont elle n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait besoin mais qu'elle préféra emporter au cas où. Elle glissa tout ça dans le sac de voyage, le ferma et le passa à son épaule. Elle parcourut l'appartement du regard une dernière fois, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle aurait pu oublier. Elle fit un tour dans la cuisine et vit qu'il avait laisser un peu de vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Elle regagna le couloir, ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta sur le seuil. Puis elle soupira, referma, posa le sac et alla faire la vaisselle avant de partir.

**Vendredi - 15h37**

« Eh, Charlie ! Appela Alex en le voyant qui se dirigeait vers la salle de pause.

_ Hey, l'accueillit-il avec un sourire.

_ Comment ça s'est passé avec Joel ? S'enquit-elle aussitôt.

_ Bien, répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant, même si ce n'était pas gagné, ajouta-t-il. Je t'expliquerai tout devant un sandwich, si tu veux bien, fit-il en plaçant une main dans son dos pour la guider avec lui vers la salle de pause. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, au fait ? Demanda-t-il avec un geste vers le sac que Alex portait sur son épaule.

_ Les affaires de Joel, expliqua-t-elle. Il m'a demandé de lui apporter quelques trucs.

_ Tu es allée chez lui ? S'étonna-t-il. Mais quand ?

_ J'en reviens tout juste. J'y suis allée pendant que tu l'opérais.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'il t'avais demandé d'aller chez lui.

_ Tu t'apprêtais à l'opérer, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler, se justifia Alex. »

Il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas.

« Il y a un problème ?

_ Non, assura Charlie.

_ Parfait.

_ Parfait. »

Alex leva les yeux au ciel en prenant toutefois soin que Charlie ne la voie pas faire.

Quelque dix minutes plus tard et comme il lui restait encore un quart d'heure sur sa pause déjeuner, elle gagnait la chambre de Joel. Victor était là, qui vérifiait ses constantes.

« Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ? Demanda-t-elle en posant le sac dans un coin sous la fenêtre.

_ Il a ouvert les yeux en salle de réveil tout à l'heure, juste assez longtemps pour demander si Charlie lui avait coupé le pied, et puis il s'est rendormi, se moqua Victor. »

Alex eut un sourire amusé et s'assit dans le fauteuil près du lit. Puis Victor quitta la pièce et elle se retrouva seule. Ça aussi, c'était comme faire un bond dans le passé, se dit-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait une fois de plus au chevet de quelqu'un de mourant à qui elle tenait. Car si l'opération de son pied avait été un succès, il restait encore toutes les métastases autour de sa colonne, et Shahir ne s'était pas encore prononcé là-dessus. Deux miracles, était-ce possible ? Se demandait-elle.

Alex commençait à se dire qu'elle allait devoir le laisser et reprendre son service quand il se mit à remuer avant d'ouvrir des yeux fatigués. Un grognement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres et il attrapa la petite télécommande qui permettait de doser sa morphine, appuyant fébrilement sur le bouton.

« Oh, oh, vas-y doucement, intervint Alex en se levant pour lui prendre la commande des mains.

_ Il m'a coupé le pied, c'est ça, hein ? Marmonna Joel.

_ Arrête de dire des bêtises, rétorqua Alex en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. »

Elle prit la lampe stylo qu'elle avait à sa poche de poitrine et la lui agita devant les yeux pour vérifier la réactivité de ses pupilles.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna-t-elle comme il essayait de se redresser.

_ Je veux voir mon pansement, marmonna-t-il, encore à moitié assommé par l'anesthésie.

_ Rallonge-toi, commanda-t-elle en le repoussant contre ses oreillers. Ton pansement est parfait, Victor l'a vérifié il n'y a pas vingt minutes.

_ J'ai super mal, se plaignit-il en essayant d'augmenter encore sa morphine. »

Alex éloigna encore un peu la télécommande de sa portée.

« Ça, s'est parce que tu as insisté pour que Charlie enlève jusqu'à la dernière cellule cancéreuse, rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Il a pu tout enlever ? Demanda-t-il fébrilement.

_ Oui, assura-t-elle posément. Maintenant, calme-toi et laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

Elle attendit qu'il soit plus tranquille et bien concentré sur ce qu'elle allait lui dire avant de poursuivre.

« Quand il a ouvert, Charlie a vraiment cru qu'il ne pourrait pas enlever l'intégralité de la tumeur. Elle avait évolué beaucoup plus en profondeur qu'on ne le pensait, dit-elle en répétant ce que Charlie lui avait expliqué plus tôt. Il a du creuser jusqu'à la tête du deuxième métatarse et ensuite, il a du grater l'os. Pour plus de sécurité, il a aussi enlevé une partie des chairs autour de la tumeur. C'est pour ça que tu souffres beaucoup.

_ L'os était touché ? Reprit-il pour plus de précision.

_ En surface uniquement, assura Alex. Charlie a pu tout gratter.

_ Bien, fit-il en se renfonçant dans ses oreillers et en fermant brièvement les yeux, soulagé. Et pour les métastases, on fait quoi ?

_ Chaque chose en son temps, répondit Alex. On en parlera ce soir avec Shahir et Charlie. Repose-toi, pour l'instant, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Alex se leva et gagna le sac qu'elle avait rapporté de chez lui. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur et en tira le Mp4.

« Je t'ai apporté ta musique, signala-t-elle doucement en posant l'appareil sur la table de chevet.

_ Merci, souffla-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux. »

Elle posa brièvement la main sur son épaule avant de prendre congé et de quitter la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

**Vendredi – 18h43**

Joel fixait le plafond de sa chambre, refusant de croiser les regards de Charlie, Shahir et Alex.

« Joel ? Essaya Alex au bout d'un moment et comme il ne réagissait toujours pas.

_ Non, répondit-il d'un ton catégorique.

_ Joel... commença encore Alex.

_ Pas de chimio, insista-t-il.

_ Mais... fit Alex.

_ Ca reste encore ta meilleure chance, intervint Charlie.

_ Ma meilleure de chance de crever relié à tout un tas de machines, ça c'est sûr !

_ Le taux de rémission n'est pas complètement nul et même en cas de rechute, tu pourrais gagner cinq, peut-être même dix ans.

_ Ne te fout pas de moi ! Poursuivit Joel avec véhémance. Avec ce genre de cancer et à un stade aussi avancé, je ne tiendrais jamais dix ans ! Sûrement même pas cinq ! Je ne passerais pas le peu de temps qu'il me reste chauve, avec trente kilos de moins, incapable de profiter de quoi que ce soit et privé de toute dignité pour avoir moins d'une chance sur dix de m'en sortir.

_ Tu ne perdras pas ta dignité en acceptant de te faire soigner, Joel, discuta Alex.

_ Ca, c'est ce qu'on dit à nos patients pour qu'ils acceptent de se faire torturer, rétorqua Joel, alors qu'on sait très bien qu'ils ne s'en sortiront pas. Mais tu sais quoi ? C'est des conneries. Il n'y a pas de dignité dans le cancer, il n'y a que la maladie !

_ C'est pour ça qu'il faut la combattre.

_ Ce que vous me proposez, ce n'est pas une bataille que je peux gagner ! Vous êtes médecins, cria-t-il, et si vous ne pouvez pas me soigner, alors dégagez d'ici. »

Joel détourna le regard pour ne pas croiser les yeux de ses collègues et amis. Il était plus de dix-huit heures quand Charlie, Alex et Shahir étaient entrés dans sa chambre pour lui annoncer que, sur les huit métastases qu'il avait près de la colonne, seules sept pourraient être retirées, la huitième ayant commencé à s'enrouler autour du nerf rachidien. Shahir et Charlie lui avaient montré les clichés des radios et de l'IRM, lui expliquant que l'opération était trop risquée malgré qu'ils aient retourné le problème dans tous les sens, qu'ils risquaient de toucher le nerf, de provoquer de nouvelles convulsions ou un arrêt cardiaque, des séquelles psychomotrices et bien d'autres complications encore. Shahir avait proposé d'enlever toutes les métastases qu'il pouvait atteindre, puis de finir le traitement par chimio et par rayons. Quand Joel s'était enquis de ses chances de survie à cinq ans et que Shahir avait répondu moins de 10%, ç'avait été plus qu'il ne pouvait admettre en une seule conversation. Il découvrait l'envers de la médecine : l'espoir, et puis la déception ; la joie du succès d'une opération, et le refus d'une autre. Le déni, et puis la colère.

« Laissons-le, décida doucement Shahir alors qu'Alex s'apprêtait à argumenter encore. Il n'y a pas d'urgence à prendre une décision ce soir, de toute façon.

_ Tu devrais appeler ta soeur, conseilla encore Alex avant de quitter la pièce à la suite de Charlie et de Shahir. »

**Vendredi – 20h04**

« Merde ! S'écria Alex en se précipitant pour baisser le gaz. »

Mais il était trop tard. Le dîner qu'elle préparait était tellement carbonisé qu'il serait immangeable. Elle s'empara de la poêle et la lâcha brusquement au-dessus de l'évier.

« Ca va ? S'enquit Charlie en arrivant précipitamment dans la cuisine.

_ Oui, assura Alex d'un ton irrité. C'est juste que le dîner est foutu.

_ Ce n'est rien, on va préparer autre chose, répondit Charlie d'un ton posé. Ne t'énerve pas pour si peu, ça arrive. »

Charlie sortit des légumes surgelés du congélateur et prépara une nouvelle poêle pendant que Alex cherchait dans le frigo de quoi accompagner les légumes. Elle avait à peine commencé à chercher qu'un verre dans lequel elle avait gardé un reste de persil haché glissa et se fracassa par terre, projetant des éclats coupants un peu partout dans la cuisine. Comme elle était pieds nus, Charlie lui dit de sortir de la cuisine pendant qu'il nettoyait.

Alex, à bout de nerfs, gagna la salle de bain. Elle s'appuya des deux mains sur le rebord de l'évier pendant une bonne minute avant d'ouvrir le robinet à plein débit et de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Son esprit était un tel maelström de pensées et de ressentis qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à faire le tri parmi ses émotions. Elle était tellement en colère – même si elle ne savait pas contre qui – et tellement triste. Elle avait envie de hurler. D'abord Charlie, maintenant Joel, le tout en moins d'un an. Avait-elle fait quelque chose pour mériter ça ?

Elle s'essuya le visage dans une serviette de toilette puis s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. Charlie la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit près d'elle.

« C'est à cause de Joel que tu es contrariée, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour laisser libre cours à sa détresse.

« Contrariée ? S'énerva-t-elle. Mon ami a décidé de se laisser mourir ! Oui, je suis contrariée ! Enfin je ne sais pas, moi, comment on peut décider comme ça de ne pas se battre ?

_ Il a un cancer de stade 4, Alex. Ce qu'il dit est vrai, il pourrait peut-être gagner un peu de temps mais aucune qualité de vie. Si on ne fait rien, il lui reste six mois, peut-être un an à profiter de la vie. Peut-être qu'il a raison et que c'est mieux que plusieurs années de souffrance.

_ Ses chances ne sont pas nulles ! Insista-t-elle.

_ Si la chimio est efficace, et elle ne le sera sans doute pas, une rémission complète tiendrait encore du miracle, continua Charlie. Moins de dix pour cent à cinq ans, Alex. Et ses chances de survie vont diminuer avec les années. Ses chances de survie à dix ans sont infimes.

_ Les tiennes étaient encore pires, affirma Alex. Et tu n'as pas baissé les bras pour autant.

_ J'étais dans le coma, chérie. C'est plus compliqué que simplement se battre ou baisser les bras.

_ Ca devrait l'être aussi pour Joel, affirma-t-elle, refusant de l'entendre. Et puis quatre ou cinq ans, c'est toujours ça, non ? »

Elle se leva brusquement et quitta la salle de bain.

« Alex, où vas-tu ? Demanda Charlie en la suivant jusqu'au salon. »

Alex s'empara du téléphone avant de répondre :

« J'appelle sa sœur. »

* * *

**Samedi – 09h10**

Alex parcourait le couloir d'un pas déterminé en direction de la chambre de Joel. Elle avait bien l'intention de lui faire entendre raison. Dans le cas contraire, elle était prête à envoyer Gavin lui parler.

« Salut ! S'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre. Comment tu te sens, aujourd'hui ?

_ Ca va, assura-t-il en posant son livre. »

Il avait meilleure mine qu'hier, se dit-elle en l'observant.

« Tu as réfléchi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ A quoi ? »

Alex leva les yeux au ciel. A la pluie et au beau temps, voulut-elle rétorquer.

« Au plan de Shahir : enlever chirurgicalement le plus de métastases possible et finir avec de la chimio et des rayons.

_ J'y ai réfléchi.

_ Et alors ? Insista-t-elle comme il ne semblait pas pressé de lui donner une réponse.

_ Shahir et Charlie n'ont qu'à trouver un moyen d'enlever toutes les métastases. La chimio ne marchera pas au stade où j'en suis.

_ La chimio _pourrait_ marcher ! Insista Alex.

_ Alex, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! S'énerva Joel. L'espace d'un instant, ne me traite pas en ami mais en patient : sans chimio, il me reste six mois. Avec de la chimio, des rayons et de la souffrance, j'ai 30% de chance de vivre un an, à peine 12% de chance de tenir deux ans et combien d'aller au-delà ? Et dans quelles conditions ? Tu es médecin, Alex. _Je_ suis médecin. Je ne refuse pas de me soigner, je regarde les choses en face. »

Alex se tenait immobile, les lèvres serrées et les yeux humides, tachant de retenir ses larmes et sa colère. Elle s'était parfois demandé pourquoi certains patients ou leurs familles s'énervaient après les médecins. A présent, elle comprenait. Il y avait tellement d'injustice dans la maladie qu'on ne pouvait pas soigner que le seul moyen de se débarrasser de sa colère était de la laisser exploser. En cet instant, elle aurait voulu attraper Joel par les épaules et le secouer très fort pour lui dire qu'il se trompait, que de toute façon, deux ans, c'était toujours mieux que six mois. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en silence pendant lesquelles Alex sembla se résigner. Elle eut un signe de tête affirmatif vers Joel, pour lui dire qu'elle acceptait et respectait sa décision. Il lui adressa un sourire triste et elle vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du lit, signe que la dispute était clairement terminée.

« Tu n'as presque pas touché à ton petit-déjeuner, remarqua-t-elle avec un signe de tête vers le plateau repas intact.

_ C'est immangeable, fit-il avec un air dégoûté. Je fais le serment – tu es témoin – d'allouer un budget plus important pour les plateaux repas qu'on sert à nos patients dès que je serais rétabli. »

Alex ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se répétait intérieurement la phrase que Joel venait de prononcer tandis qu'il la fixait, étonné de son absence de réaction.

« Joel, dit-elle doucement, tu ne seras jamais rétabli. »

Il détourna le regard, mais Alex avait eu le temps de lire la détresse et la peur sur son visage. Et lui qui prétendait voir les choses en face, se dit-elle amèrement.

« Est-ce que tu as pris le temps d'appeler ta soeur ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Il fit non de la tête. Alex jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et eut une grimace contrariée. Quelque cinq minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Sarah Goran se précipita dans la pièce. Elle traversa la chambre en quelques enjambées rapides et se jeta au cou de Joel.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Lui cria-t-elle. Depuis quand est-ce que tu ne préviens plus quand tu es à l'hôpital.

_ Sarah, je... balbutia Joel. »

Il se tourna vers Alex qui eut une grimace penaude avant d'admettre :

« PS : _j_'ai appelé ta soeur.

_ Alex dit que tu as un cancer et que tu vas mourir si tu ne fais pas de chimio.

_ Je vais mourir même si je fais de la chimio, rétorqua Joel.

_ Je ne comprends pas. »

Alex s'éclipsa pendant que Joel expliquait à sa petite soeur comment fonctionnait un cancer de stade 4.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas essayer de gagner du temps malgré tout ? Insista Sarah.

_ Parce que je ne gagnerais que du temps où je serais malade.

_ Mais...

_ Sarah, l'interrompit Joel. Je ne veux pas souffrir. Dans quelques jours, je pourrai sortir de l'hôpital et si Shahir ne veut toujours pas m'opérer, je prendrai un deuxième avis. Qui sait, je trouverais peut-être un chirurgien qui acceptera de faire la chirurgie. »

Sarah acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'essuya les yeux dans sa manche. Elle se leva du bord du lit où elle était assise pour aller chercher un kleenex dans la poche de sa veste.

« Eh, fit Joel alors qu'un détail sur l'apparence de sa sœur lui avait échappé quand elle était entrée dans la pièce, c'est quoi ce ventre que tu as ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'un grand sourire emprunt de surprise se peignait sur son visage. »

Sarah lui rendit son sourire et passa une main sur son ventre rebondi. Son sourire espiègle était l'exacte réplique de celui de son frère.

« On allait t'inviter à venir passer le week-end à la maison dans deux mois, quand ça se serait vu encore mieux. Pour te faire la surprise, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Ca pour une surprise ! S'exclama Joel. Tu es enceinte de combien ?

_ Quatre mois et demi, sourit-elle. Un petit garçon.

_ C'est merveilleux !

_ Oui. Je vais l'appeler Joel ! Annonça-t-elle.

_ Mais bien sûr, rétorqua son frère, certain qu'elle plaisantait.

_ Je te jure ! Affirma Sarah.

_ Qu'en pense Sam et Quinn ? S'enquit-il avec une pensée pour les deux aînés de Sarah.

_ Sam est ravi. Quinn, bien sûr, aurait préféré une sœur, mais elle finira par se faire une raison. »

**Samedi – 16h23**

Quand Joel vit Shahir entrer dans sa chambre et suivi de Charlie et de Alex, il fut surtout déconcerté. Shahir et Charlie ne devait lui enlever les métastases atteignables que dans une semaine et il s'attendait à ce qu'une infirmière lui amène les papiers pour sa sortie plutôt qu'à une visite des trois médecins.

« Laissez-moi deviner, essaya Joel, finalement je ne sors pas demain. »

Ses trois collègues échangèrent des regards incertains puis se fut Charlie qui se lança et prit la parole.

« Joel, nous avons pensé à une alternative.

_ _Alex_ a pensé à une alternative, corrigea Shahir qui était allergique aux inexactitudes.

_ C'est vrai, admit Charlie. C'était une idée d'Alex. Et je crois qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise du tout. »

Joel se tourna vers son amie avec un regard interrogateur. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

« J'ai envisagé qu'on pourrait peut-être inverser les phases de chirurgie et de chimio. Au lieu de t'opérer et de traiter ensuite, on pourrait faire une semaine de chimio intense en espérant que les métastases réduisent et que la métastase problématique devienne opérable, et ensuite seulement procéder à la chirurgie.

_ Il n'y a bien sûr aucune garantie, admit Shahir, et la phase de chimio intensive serait un vrai combat. Mais si ensuite la métastase réduit assez et qu'on peut tout enlever, tu serais tiré d'affaire ou presque, avec un taux de survie à cinq ans de 95% et un risque de rechute inférieur à la moyenne.

_ Vous croyez vraiment que ça peut marcher ? Demanda Joel avec le sentiment que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

_ On n'en sait rien, admit Alex. Mais c'est une technique qui a été utilisée plusieurs fois et qui a parfois permis de sauver des vies, précisémment dans le cas d'un mélanome de stade 4 à Seattle il y à deux ans. Si tu es d'accord, on commence la chimio lundi. »

Joel considéra ses options quelques secondes à peine avant de choisir.

« Ok, dit-il avec dans la voix toute la détermination dont il allait avoir besoin pour ce combat. »

* * *

**Dimanche – 23h31**

« Shahir, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Marmonna Victor d'une voix pâteuse en entrant dans le salon. Vient te coucher. »

Shahir, assis sur le canapé, divers documents étalés sur la table basse et le dossier de Joel dans les mains, ne leva même pas les yeux vers son petit-ami.

« Oui oui, bientôt, répondit-il évasivement. »

Victor soupira comme c'était exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit plus de deux heures auparavant quand lui avait décidé d'aller dormir. Il s'était réveillé deux heures plus tard et avait constaté que Shahir ne l'avait toujours pas rejoint. Victor vint s'installer près de lui sur le canapé et attendit. Il pouvait voir la tension dans les épaules de son compagnon, ses mâchoires crispées et la fébrilité avec laquelle il maniait ses documents.

« Shahir, parle-moi, dit-il. Tu as été tendu tout le week-end. Je croyais que c'était une bonne chose que Joel accepte la chimio. »

Shahir reposa les analyses de sang qu'il venait de relire pour la énième fois et se passa les mains sur le visage avant de se tourner vers Victor.

« Tu sais, Joel a raison. Si la chimio ne marche pas, il va mourir, et aucune de nos options médicales ne lui sera d'aucune aide.

_ Mais rien ne dit que la chimio ne va pas marcher, insista Victor.

_ Et rien ne dit non plus que ça aura une quelconque efficacité. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas la chimio qui le sauvera mais la chirurgie et si la métastase ne réduit pas, je ne pourrais absolument rien faire à part lui parler des soins palliatifs pour les six mois à venir. Je n'ai pas arrêté de réfléchir à une approche chirurgicale qui me permettrait de pratiquer une ablation complète de cette maudite métastase mais je ne vois aucun scénario viable. »

Le neurochirurgien soupira profondément et se passa les mains sur le visage une nouvelle fois, l'air exténué.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Victor, admit-il. Je sais qu'on ne fait pas de médecine avec des pressentiments, mais j'ai déjà vu ce genre de métastases. Elles ne répondent pas bien à la chimio.

_ Je croyais que c'était le meilleur plan qu'on ait, pourtant, s'étonna son compagnon.

_ Non, Victor, c'est le _seul_ plan qu'on ait, le seul du moins que Joel était prêt à accepter. »

Shahir se renfonça dans le canapé et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Victor qui l'attira dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à se réconforter puis Victor décida :

« Allez, viens, on va se coucher. »

« Hmmm, grogna Victor d'un ton bougon quand la lumière brusquement allumée le tira du sommeil quelques heures plus tard. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

_ Où est le dossier médical de Joel ? Demanda Shahir en se levant.

_ Shahir, il est trois heures du matin, protesta Victor en enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller pour se protéger de la lumière agressive du plafonier.

_ Si le système vasculaire est indépendant... marmonnait Shahir.

_ Sur la table basse du salon, ronchonna Victor.

_ Merci. Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de sauver Joel ! Annonça Shahir, tout exité.

_ Génial, le félicita Victor en se tournant sur le coté pour se rendormir et en se demandant comment l'inspiration pouvait bien lui venir à trois heures du matin. »

Shahir quitta la pièce d'un air affairé, marmonnant à propos d'incisions et de systèmes vasculaires.

* * *

**Lundi – 09h04**

« Très bien, faisons ça, approuva Joel.

_ Non ! Protesta Alex. Non, je regrette, c'est trop risqué.

_ Mais je crois que... voulut se défendre Shahir.

_ Une métastase inopérable, c'est une métastase inopérable, insista Alex, peu importe son système vasculaire.

_ Je dois admettre que je suis plus que sceptique moi aussi, décréta Charlie. »

Le matin venu et alors que Charlie s'apprêtait à commencer la chimio de Joel, Shahir l'avait arrêté et avait proposé un nouveau plan. Joel, toujours allité, avait approuvé immédiatement mais Charlie, Alex et Shahir, debouts face au lit, débattaient l'idée du neurochirurgien.

_ Mais si le système vasculaire de la métastase est indépendant et qu'elle n'a pas encore d'adhérence sur le nerf rachidien, il est encore possible de l'enlever, insista Shahir. La procédure serait longue et extrêmement délicate, mais réalisable.

_ Et si son système vasculaire n'est pas indépendant, tu l'auras ouvert pour rien ! Rétorqua Alex en désignant Joel, lequel laissait son regard passer de l'un à l'autre en se demandant s'il lui était déjà arrivé à lui aussi de traiter ses patients comme s'ils n'avaient pas été présents dans la pièce.

_ Sans parler de la complexité de l'intervention que tu espères pouvoir réaliser, ajouta Charlie. Même si le système vasculaire est indépendant, tu risques des dommages nerveux, tu pourrais déclencher un nouvel épisode convulsif et des tas d'autres complications auxquelles je n'ai pas encore pensé. Il me semble plus raisonnable de faire la semaine de chimio comme prévu dans l'espoir que la métastase se ratatinera et deviendra accessible sans le risque de séquelles.

_ Mais si la chimio ne marche pas, on va donner à la métastase une semaine pour se développer et envahir un peu plus le nerf rachidien ! S'énerva Shahir. »

Il s'apprêtait à disserter sur les conséquences dramatiques que cela aurait mais Alex ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

_ La chimio_ va _marcher ! On avait décidé que c'était la meilleure option, rappela-t-elle.

_ C'était la _seule_ option, corrigea Shahir. A présent, j'en propose une autre, plus risquée, certes, mais plus efficace.

_ Et je suis d'accord, intervint Joel. Vous voulez bien arrêter de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ?

_ Joel, fit Alex en se tournant vers lui, de la désespération dans la voix. Cette opération pourrait te tuer. »

La pièce fut silencieuse un moment puis Joel reprit la parole, s'adressant à Shahir :

« Tu dis que tu peux le faire ?

_ Je peux ouvrir, retirer les sept premières métastases et examiner le système vasculaire de la huitième. S'il est déjà greffé, je referme sans rien toucher d'autre et on revient à la chimio, mais s'il est indépendant, je peux essayer de tout enlever, affirma-t-il. »

Charlie n'avait absolument pas l'air convaincu. Il parcourait sur sa tablette numérique les images des radios et de l'IRM avec une expression perplexe et dubitative. Alex, elle, était excédée.

« C'est une meilleure option, décida Joel.

_ Non ! Rétorqua Alex. La meilleure option, c'est celle qui te garde en vie, pas celle ou tu risques de mourir au bloc !

_ Si l'opération réussi, mes chances seront encore meilleures, rétorqua-t-il.

_ Mais tu risques d'y rester ! Je ne laisserai pas faire ça, décida-t-elle. Shahir, c'est de la follie, fit-elle en s'adressant à son collègue.

_ Pas tant que ça, Alex, assura le neurochirurgien. Je ne nie pas que l'intervention que je propose soit extrêmement délicate, mais la chimio intensive dont on parle est également très risquée. Cette procédure a déjà provoqué des arrêts cardiaques, dans le cas de Joel on peut sérieusement craindre de nouvelles convulsions, sans parler d'une défaillance rénale, hépatique ou même multi-viscérale.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord, s'opposa-t-elle encore. Ce sera à la direction de l'hôpital de trancher, déclara-t-elle. »

Il y eu un grand silence dans la chambre durant lequel Joel, Charlie et Shahir échangèrent des regards incrédules et légèrement embarrassés.

« Euh... Alex ? Se lança timidement Joel, inquiet que la colère de la jeune femme ne retombe sur lui. C'est moi, la direction de l'hôpital, lui rappela-t-il. »

L'espace d'un instant, il sembla que Alex allait gifler quelqu'un tant elle était dépitée. Charlie se dit que la seule fois où il l'avait vue dans un tel état, ç'avait été quand Dawn lui avait annoncé son intention de devenir son mandataire et de le débrancher de l'assistance respiratoire quand, presque un an plus tôt, il était plongé dans le coma avec peu de chances de jamais en sortir. Et encore, songea-t-il, il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir réellement vue se mettre dans un tel état puisqu'il était inconscient et dans une sorte d'expérience-de-mort-imminente. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela le contrariait qu'elle soit aussi affectée par le sort de Joel, nul autre que son ex petit-ami qui lui avait brisé le coeur, celui qu'elle décrivait comme son premier grand amour. Il se demanda s'il se mettrait dans un tel état si ç'avait été Dawn. Il lui sembla que non.

« En fait non, se rappela soudain Charlie alors qu'un paragraphe du règlement de l'hôpital lui revenait en mémoire. Le chef de l'hôpital peut trancher tout litige entre collègues lié à une procédure médicale, sauf ceux le concernant. Dans ce cas là, si les médecins ne sont pas d'accord, ils doivent s'en remettre à une autre autorité.

_ T'es sérieux, là ? S'indigna Joel. C'est mon cancer, mes métastases, et je ne peux pas décider du traitement que je veux ?

_ Tu peux décider entre plusieurs traitements pour lesquels l'ensemble de tes médecins est d'accord.

_ Alex n'est pas mon médecin, rappela-t-il.

_ Moi oui, insista Charlie. Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec Shahir. Trop risqué.

_ Bon, fit Joel, de plus en plus énervé. Qui est-ce qui doit trancher dans ce cas ? Toi, en tant qu'ancien chef de l'hôpital ?

_ Non, je suis toujours en convalescence. C'est dans l'ordre hiérarchique le titulaire qui a le plus d'ancienneté après moi. »

Il y eut un silence pendant que tout le monde réfléchissait puis Shahir prit la parole d'un ton surpris et incertain :

« C'est moi, déclara-t-il. »

Il fallu aux autres encore une minute de réflexion avant de réaliser qu'il avait raison.

« Shahir, tu ne peux pas faire cette opération ! Paniqua Alex. Elle est beaucoup trop risquée, tu vas le tuer ! Shahir, je t'en prie ! »

Elle perdait complètement ses moyens. Charlie la retint par le bras alors qu'elle s'approchait de leur collègue.

« Calme-toi, lui souffla-t-il en la tirant en arrière. La décision appartient à Shahir et tu n'es ni le médecin de Joel ni un membre de la famille. »

Tout en lui parlant à voix basse il l'entrainait vers la sortie de la chambre.

« Va prendre l'air, Alex. Je te dirais ce qui s'est décidé, promit-il. »

Quand la porte se fut refermée derrière Alex et qu'un silence gêné se fut écoulé, tout le monde se tourna vers Shahir. Charlie essayait de rester impassible et de faire comme si l'incident était mineur mais il devait bien admettre qu'il était assez humiliant de voir sa fiancée se rendre malade pour le sort de son ex.

« Alors, Shahir ? Demanda Charlie en essayant de garder la face. »

**Lundi – 21h30**

« Salut, accueillit Joel quand Alex entra dans la chambre. Les visites sont finies à cette heure-là, tu sais. »

Alex eut un sourire en coin.

« Je suis juste passée voir comment tu allais avant de rentrer chez moi.

_ Ca va, assura-t-il.

_ Tu es sûr de toi ? Insista-t-elle, et il comprit qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement de son état à l'instant même.

_ Je suis sûr.

_ Mais...

_ Alex, l'interrompit-il, je suis médecin depuis plus longtemps que toi et j'ai vu ce que la chirurgie est capable de faire. J'ai vu des gens recommencer à marcher après avoir eu le genou broyé, j'ai vu des membres recousus, des patients sortir du coma après des années, des gens se lever de leurs fauteuils roulants... J'ai confiance en la médecine.

_ C'est une opération très risquée, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. »

Elle était assise sur le bord du lit et Joel se redressa contre ses oreillers. Elle ne portait plus sa blouse de médecin et en cet instant, il ne pouvait plus la considérer comme une collègue ni comme un second avis médical. Elle était juste Alex, avec son regard doux, ses longs cheveux noir corbeau qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son visage maternel.

« Shahir ne prendra pas de risques inconsidérés, essaya-t-il de la rassurer. Tu l'as entendu toi-même : si le système vasculaire de la métastase n'est pas indépendant, il refermera sans rien toucher et on repart sur le plan initial, chimio intensive pour ratatiner la métastase, rouvrir ensuite, et voir ce qu'on peut faire à ce moment-là. »

Alex acquiesça en silence.

« Combien de temps va durer la chirurgie ? S'enquit-elle.

_ Shahir a prévu une heure par métastase facile à atteindre, et quatre heures pour la dernière. Ca fait onze heures minimum.

_ Je vois, fit-elle en évitant de croiser son regard, les yeux baissés sur ses mains. »

Joel l'observa à la dérobée quelques secondes avant de tendre la main vers le visage d'Alex et de la forcer à le regarder en lui relevant doucement le menton.

« Ca me touche beaucoup que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi, dit-il. »

Elle eut un faible sourire avant de répondre :

« C'est ce que font les amis. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle ensuite, tu as été d'un grand soutien quand Charlie était dans le coma. Tu ne m'as jamais laissée tomber alors que je n'arrêtais pas de te crier dessus. »

Joel lui retourna un sourire amusé à ce souvenir.

« Tu sais, c'est étrange, poursuivit-il. En tant que médecin, on est persuadé qu'on sait mieux que quiconque ce que c'est que d'être à l'hôpital et en fait, pas du tout. Nous, on est là, on va et on vient, on explique quelques points, on décide et on opère. C'est très différent quand on est à la place du patient. Je passe toute la journée à attendre que Charlie et Shahir viennent m'expliquer la prochaine étape d'un plan auquel je n'ai pas le droit de participer. Sarah bosse, alors elle ne peut passer que quelques minutes par jour et les seuls contacts que j'ai sont avec des médecins qui me réexpliquent combien mes chances de m'en tirer sont minces et combien ça va être un parcours difficile. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi certains patients insistent autant pour rentrer chez eux le plus vite possible.

_ Ah mais, fit Alex avec un sourire espiègle et la ferme intention de lui changer les idées, quand tu rentreras chez toi, tu vas aussi t'ennuyer, assura-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Pour commencer, j'ai fait la vaisselle que tu avais laissée dans l'évier...

_ Quoi ? L'interrompit-il. Quand ça ?

_ Quand je suis allée te chercher des affaires. Comme je me suis dit que tu ne pourrais peut-être pas rentrer avant plusieurs jours... se justifia-t-elle. »

Il voulut la remercier mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Ensuite, parce que je vais personnellement m'assurer que tu n'en fasses pas trop. Je passerai chez toi pour être sûre que tu te reposes bien, je te ferai tes courses parce que entre ton dos et ton pied, ça ne sera pas évident pour toi et s'il le faut, je te trouverai même une infirmière à domicile ! Promit-elle joyeusement.

_ Tout mais pas ça, implora Joel dans une complainte exagérée.

_ Mais si ! Insista Alex en plaisantant. Je pourrais même demander à Theresa, je suis sûre qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de venir changer tes pansements !

_ Pitié ! Supplia Joel en jouant le jeu. Pas elle !

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Poursuivit Alex d'un ton faussement innocent. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est gracieuse ?

_ Comme une porte de prison, oui ! »

Leur échange se termina dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Merci, lâcha finalement Joel quand ils se furent calmés. Un peu d'enthousiasme et d'optimisme, j'en avais besoin. »

Ils bavardèrent encore un moment puis Alex ramassa sa veste et commença à récupérer son sac à main.

« Je vais y aller, dit-elle. Charlie m'attends sûrement.

_ Ok, répondit Joel, toute légèreté oubliée comme le départ d'Alex lui rappelait qu'il était tard et que chaque minute de la nuit le rapprochait de l'opération fatidique. »

Quand il avait recommencé à travailler avec Alex, il n'éprouvait aucune animosité à l'égard de son nouveau fiancé. Il avait certes plaisanté à propos de Alex qui serait toujours amoureuse de lui, faute de quoi elle l'aurait invité à son mariage mais à l'époque, il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'en vérité, c'était surtout lui qui était toujours amoureux d'elle. Il l'avait compris au moment de l'épidémie, quand ils s'étaient disputés et qu'il l'avait embrassée avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Puis Charlie s'était réveillé, Alex était redevenue intouchable et comme elle avait l'air épanoui, il n'avait pas insisté. Et puis après tout, Charlie avait le mérite d'être ce qu'on appelle « un type bien », contrairement à lui qui était un bourreau des cœurs à la sale réputation.

« Alex, la retint-il alors qu'elle allait se lever.

_ Oui ? Fit-elle. »

Il se demanda un instant s'il allait oser jouer la carte de l'opération risquée, puis il se lança :

« Si je meurs demain...

_ Joel, l'interrompit-elle, tu ne vas pas mourir demain.

_ Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait, insista-t-il. Si je meurs demain, je ne veux pas avoir de regret. »

Elle posait sur lui un regard confus, se demandant où il voulait en venir et de quel regret il parlait ; et il saisit l'instant. Il l'embrassa. Et tant pis si elle le giflait encore.

Elle le repoussa, comme il s'y attendait. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas envisagé, c'est qu'elle resterait là, figée, à le regarder un long moment dans les yeux, la main suspendue et prête à le gifler avant finalement de l'attirer à elle pour un nouveau baiser. Les instincts et le désir refoulé prirent le dessus sur la raison, et tant pis s'ils étaient dans un hôpital, si un fiancé attendait à la maison la femme qu'il était en train de déshabiller, s'il était malade et s'il allait peut-être mourir demain.

* * *

**Mardi - 10h03**

La lumière crue du bloc opératoire baignait la pièce d'une lueur froide et l'ambiance était tout sauf légère. Chaque opération était un stress à gérer. Mais là, le dos exposé devant eux sur le billard n'était pas celui d'un inconnu, c'était celui d'un ami.

« Bien, tout le monde respire un bon coup, décida Charlie à l'intention de Shahir, Victor et du reste du personnel médical présent. »

Il essaya de ne pas penser à Alex qui se tenait au dessus d'eux dans la salle d'observation.

« Scalpel, exigea-t-il en tendant la main quand il fut prêt. »

**Mardi - 10h28**

« Ok. Voilà la première métastase, constata Charlie.

_ Victor ? Interpela Shahir. Les constantes ?

_ Stables. Pouls : 86, tension : 13-8.

_ Parfait, décréta-t-il. On prépare la zone : irrigation et clamp. »

**Mardi - 10h32**

« Irrigation et clamp, exigea Charlie quelques minutes plus tard. »

Etant donné le nombre de métastase, il allait s'attaquer à une deuxième pendant que Shahir travaillait sur la première.

**Mardi - 16h52**

« Je l'ai, indiqua Charlie. »

Une infirmière lui tendit un bassinet en métal destiné aux déchets chirurgicaux et il laissa tomber la septième et avant-dernière métastase dedans. Après avoir vérifié le champ opératoire et s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun saignement anormal ni aucun oubli de tissu endommagé, il se détourna et décréta :

« Tout le monde fait une pause de quelques minutes.

_ Le temps file, discuta Shahir, on devrait continuer.

_ Non, insista Charlie. Personnellement, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une pause. »

Il commença à faire les cent pas dans le bloc opératoire tout en serrant et déserrant ses poings pour se dégourdir les doigts.

**Mardi - 17h00**

« Allons-y, déclara Shahir quand Charlie eu reprit sa place. Voyons ce système vasculaire. »

« Alors ? S'enquit Charlie comme l'examen de son collègue s'éternisait. J'ai l'impression qu'on peut y aller.

_ Je ne sais pas, marmonna Shahir. Le nerf est invisible. Il est sous la métastase. S'il y a des adhérences, je ne les verrais qu'au dernier moment. »

Charlie soupira avant de demander :

« On referme ?

_ Je ne sais pas... »

Shahir se replongea dans sa réflexion, totalement immobile, fixant attentivement la masse nécrosée qu'il devait enlever.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Intervint la voix de Alex depuis l'interphone de la salle d'observation. _Pourquoi vous n'opérez plus ?_ »

Victor alla actionner l'interphone du bloc pour pouvoir lui répondre.

« Ils ne savent pas quoi faire, expliqua-t-il. La métastase dissimule le nerf et ils ne peuvent pas voir s'il y a des adhérences.

_ _Le système vasculaire de la métastase est indépendant ? _S'enquit-elle. »

Victor se tourna vers ses collègues chirurgiens et répéta la réponse de Charlie.

« Ca en a l'air. »

**Mardi - 19h46**

« Stop. Stop ! Intervint soudain Shahir. »

Charlie suspendit son geste et Shahir se pencha pour observer la zone de plus près.

« Il y a une adhérence, fit-il sombrement.

_ Sur le nerf ? Demanda Charlie, toujours parfaitement immobile.

_ Oui. Et une autre sur le disque.

_ Comment on procède ? »

Shahir réfléchit quelques instants avant de décider :

« On enlève ce qu'on peut enlever sans risque. Je commence l'incision. »

**Mardi - 19h51**

« La section est faite, annonça Shahir. Tu peux y aller. »

Charlie souleva la dernière métastase et s'apprêtait à la laisser tomber au milieu des autres déchets médicaux quand tous les moniteurs se mirent à biper en même temps. Il entendit Shahir pousser un juron et Victor annoncer une pression artérielle en chute libre et, quand ses yeux revinrent sur le champ opératoire, il vit la zone sur laquelle ils opéraient se couvrir de sang. Le sang coula le long des flancs de Joel alors que Shahir réclamait plus d'aspiration.

« Tu as pu toucher quelque chose ? Demanda urgemment Charlie.

_ Non.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

_ Un anévrisme.

_ Il n'y avait rien à l'IRM ! Ragea Charlie.

_ Je sais. Plus d'aspiration, exigea le neurochirurgien. On commence l'autotransfusion. Victor, pousse le O-nég à fond. Combien de pertes sanguines ?

_ Plus de 200cc, indiqua Victor.

_ On commence le remplissage, ordonna Charlie. »

**Mardi - 19h53**

« Combien de pertes sanguines ?

_ 750cc. La tension baisse toujours, le rythme cardiaque est à 120.

_ Je l'ai ! S'écria soudain Shahir. Aspiration. Préparez le ballonnet. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le ballonnet était placé et gonflé, contenant le sang le temps que Shahir fasse des sutures.

« La tension remonte, indiqua Victor après quelques points. Pouls 90, 87, 85. »

Tout le monde poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, puis Shahir enleva sans mal l'adhérence qui restait sur le disque intervertébral. Enfin, les deux chirurgiens posèrent leurs regards sur la dernière adhérence, celle qui touchait le nerf.

Shahir respira profondément à plusieurs reprises avant de se lancer.

**Mardi - 20h28**

« Pression artérielle et rythme cardiaque en hausse, indiqua Victor.

_ Tu touches le nerf, Shahir, signala Charlie.

_ Je sais, répondit-il toutefois. Je n'en ai plus que pour une minute. »

Charlie reporta son regard sur les moniteurs et observa les chiffres qui grimpaient.

« Température en hausse, reprit Victor.

_ Shahir, retire-toi tout de suite, conseilla Charlie.

_ Pas encore, protesta-t-il.

_ Tension 17, tachycarde à 120.

_ Shahir, insista l'orthopédiste.

_ Encore quelques secondes.

_ Il convulse ! S'écria soudain Charlie. »

Shahir s'empressa d'éloigner son scalpel du nerf rachidien et se tint prêt à intervenir si les convulsions endommageaient les récentes sutures.

« Dix de benzodiazépine, commanda Charlie en jetant un regard inquiet autour de lui, craignant qu'une apparition de Joel ne se tienne déjà à leurs cotés. »

Il fut soulagé de constater que Joel n'était nulle part en vue sauf sur le billard et se concentra de nouveau sur les recours dont ils disposaient pour stopper les convulsions.

**Mardi - 20h35**

« Bien, soupira Charlie quand les convulsions eurent cessé. On referme, dit-il en se préparant déjà à rabattre la chair et la peau sur la colonne vertébrale exposée.

_ Non, protesta Shahir. J'y étais presque.

_ Sans doute, admit Charlie, mais on a failli le perdre deux fois déjà et je ne crois pas qu'on le ramènera une troisième fois. Sans parler du fait qu'un nouvel épisode convulsif lui grillerait le cerveau.

_ J'en ai pour quelques minutes, insista Shahir. »

Les deux chirurgiens continuèrent à argumenter un moment puis Victor intervint.

« Je tiens à signaler qu'on vient de passer la barre des dix heures trente de chirurgie consécutives.

_ Il ne tiendra pas beaucoup plus longtemps, affirma Charlie. On referme.

_ Non. Non ! Refusa Shahir. On doit terminer ! Si on referme maintenant, ils sera mort dans six mois !

_ La chimio va... essaya Charlie.

_ La chimio ne va rien y changer du tout ! Poursuivit Shahir avec véhémence et à grand renfort d'expression manuelle, les muscles crispés depuis la mâchoire jusqu'au bout des doigts. La métastase va devenir une tumeur principale. Elle est déjà en train de remonter le nerf jusqu'à la moelle épinière. Dans deux mois le cancer sera à l'intérieur de la colonne et on ne pourra plus rien faire ! Convulsions à répétition ! Fièvre jusqu'au délire ! Infection sur infection ! Douleur chronique dans tout le corps, progression jusqu'au cerveau puis...

_ Shahir ! Intervint fermement Victor comme il s'emportait. »

Tout le monde à Hope Zion savait que Shahir avait des tendances autistiques légères mais Victor était le seul à reconnaître les symptômes annonciateurs d'une crise d'anxiété et contredire Shahir sur une de ses opérations était certainement le moyen le plus efficace d'en provoquer une. Charlie ne s'en était pas aperçu mais en refusant catégoriquement le jugement de Shahir, il avait poussé ses nerfs à bout. Parfois, un simple rappelle à la réalité était suffisant pour qu'il se reprenne et Victor espérait que ce serait le cas maintenant. Charlie comprit son erreur et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose pour s'excuser mais Victor lui fit signe de se taire. Shahir prit une minute pour respirer à fond et se calmer avant de vérifier les chiffres de tous les moniteurs et de reprendre plus posément :

« Je _peux _enlever cette adhérence. Je n'ai besoin que de trente secondes environ. Il faut me laisser faire. »

Charlie approuva d'un signe de tête et Shahir reprit son scalpel.

« Trente secondes, pas plus, concéda-t-il. »

Shahir se mit en place et se concentra sur les quelques millimètres de métastase restant.

« Les yeux sur les constantes, conseilla-t-il. Chrono ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Prêt, répondit Victor. »

Shahir abaissa les mains, sa lame à quelques millimètres de l'adhérence qu'il devait enlever.

« Maintenant, dit-il en commençant à opérer. »

Victor lança le chronomètre et n'en détacha pas les yeux tandis que Charlie se concentrait sur les moniteurs.

« Quinze secondes, annonça rapidement Victor.

_ Pouls en hausse à 110, intervint bientôt Charlie.

_ Vingt-cinq secondes.

_ Tension à 15, pouls 140.

_ Trente secondes. »

Victor jeta un œil à Shahir qui opérait toujours.

« Température en hausse, poursuivit Charlie, de l'angoisse dans la voix.

_ Trente-huit secondes. … Quarante secondes.

_ Shahir ? Intervint Charlie.

_ Pouls 165, reprit Victor. Tension 15.5. Shahir ? »

* * *

**Cinq ans plus tard. Mercredi - 8h45**

* * *

« Il arrive ! Il arrive ! S'exclama Maggie avec sa fougue habituelle.

_ Pourquoi on fait la fête aujourd'hui ? Demanda Tony du haut de ses quatre ans et demi. »

Alex se tourna vers son fils.

« Parce qu'il y a cinq ans, papa est tombé très malade, lui expliqua-t-elle.

_ Il a eu la rougeole ? l'interrompit le petit en se souvenant comme il avait été malade le mois dernier.

_ Non, rit Alex. Il a eu une maladie qui s'appelle un cancer. Et c'est une maladie qui peut revenir pendant cinq ans.

_ Ah ! Comprit le petit. Et c'est aujourd'hui ça fait cinq ans !

_ Oui. Et comme la maladie n'est pas revenue, ça veut dire que papa est guéri pour de bon.

_ Bah dis donc, commenta Tony. C'était pire que la rougeole. »

Alex passa affectueusement une main dans les cheveux châtains de son petit garçon et croisa brièvement le regard de Charlie qui posait un regard amusé sur l'enfant.

Elle se souvenait aujourd'hui plus que jamais comment Joel avait survécu in-extremis à l'opération qui lui avait sauvé la vie et avait pu se remettre en quelques semaines à peine grâce à la ténacité de Shahir qui avait refusé de laisser l'opération inachevée. Il avait pu rentrer chez lui au bout de deux semaines et quand il était retourné travailler deux mois plus tard, ç'avait été pour apprendre que Alex était enceinte. Un rapide calcul mental avait été assez pour qu'il lui courre après et la retienne au détour d'un couloir pour lui demander si elle était sûre que Charlie était le père. Elle lui avait affirmé que oui et elle se souvenait parfaitement de la réponse que Joel lui avait faite. « J'espère que tu es bien certaine, lui avait-il dit. Avoue que ce serait drôle si ton bébé venait au monde avec ma peau moins pâle que les vôtres et mes yeux marron. »

Quand Alex avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte, elle n'avait même pas envisagé que l'enfant qu'elle portait puisse ne pas être de Charlie, au regard des nombreuses nuits qu'elle avait passées avec son fiancé en comparaison à l'unique étreinte qu'elle avait eu avec Joel la veille de son opération. Mais elle avait commencé à douter et, deux brosse-à-dents et une amniocentèse plus tard, il s'était avéré que Charlie n'était pas le père. Elle avait considéré un moment de mentir à Joel et d'élever le bébé avec Charlie mais elle n'aurait plus été capable de se regarder dans une glace. S'en était rapidement suivis des aveux à Charlie quant à la nuit où elle était rentrée très tard, et une rupture douloureuse. Quelques mois plus tard, Tony était né et à ses un an, s'il avait bien les yeux clairs d'Alex, il avait incontestablement le grain de peau, la bouche et les cheveux de Joel et si elle avait voulu maintenir la mascarade, Charlie ne s'y serait pas trompé longtemps. Elle n'aurait réussi qu'à lui briser le cœur un peu plus.

De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis et si les choses étaient encore parfois tendues entre Charlie et Alex, l'époque où Charlie refusait de lui adresser la parole était bien révolue. Un jour, songeait-elle, quand il lui ferait de nouveau confiance, ils pourraient être ensemble pour de bon. Si elle savait que les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Joel ne disparaîtraient jamais complètement, elle savaient aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Et quoi qu'il en soit, elle savait surtout qu'ils étaient tous les deux trop intelligents pour se conduire selon leurs caprices, se disputer ensuite et faire de la peine à leur fils. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la porte de la salle de pause qui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Joel.

« Surprise ! s'écrièrent Maggie et Tony en cœur. »

Joel sursauta presque et jeta un coup d'oeil sur la salle décorée en son honneur et à tous ses collègues réunis autour d'un gâteau.

Joel se baissa pour prendre Tony dans ses bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Demanda-t-il en riant. Tu devrais être à l'école.

_ Maman elle a dit c'est pas grave parce que aujourd'hui, on fait la fête parce que tu n'es plus malade pour de bon ! Expliqua joyeusement Tony. »

Joel remercia chaleureusement ses collègues et les rejoignit autour du pot qu'ils avaient préparé pour lui. Maggie coupait déjà le gâteau, toute fière dans sa nouvelle blouse de titulaire fraichement diplômée. Ils trinquèrent au jus de fruit et au café en attendant le soir, quand ils seraient tous relevés de leur responsabilités de médecins et seraient autorisés à boire quelque chose de plus festif. Alex tendit une serviette de table à Joel et il la coinça dans le col du tee-shirt de leur fils afin de prévenir tout accident de gâteau à la crème.

« Alors, fit Maggie en s'adressant à Joel, son éternel sourire espiègle sur le visage, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir officiellement dépassé le stade de rémission ? Tu te sens différent ?

_ Je me sens comme quelqu'un à qui on vient d'enlever l'épée de Damoclès qu'il avait au-dessus de la tête, répondit-il. »

Son attention fut détournée par les exclamations de Victor :

« Shahir, appelait-il, regarde ! Elle se tient debout ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le bébé qui, avec l'aide de Victor, se tenait sur ses pieds dans un équilibre quelque peu bancale. Shahir accourut et se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa fille. Avec l'aide de Victor qui la tenait par les deux mains, elle parvint même à parcourir les quelques pas qui la séparaient de lui.

« Double ration de jus de pomme ! Décréta Maggie. Les premiers pas de Tess en même temps que la rémission de Joel !

_ C'est une fêtarde née, non ? Commenta Zach face à la réaction de Maggie. »

Gavin acquiesça tandis que sa compagne le resservait. La petite Tess, adoptée depuis quatre mois, était à présent installée sur les genoux de Shahir. Trop petite pour mâcher le gâteau, elle se régalait avec la crème fouetté que Victor lui donnait dans sa cuillère. Joel avait du mal à croire que cinq ans s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis son opération. A Hope Zion, les familles s'étaient agrandies, les couples s'étaient formés, défaits ou renforcés, et il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Les bilans dans le bureau de Shahir s'étaient enchainés jusqu'à la libération aujourd'hui.

Après encore un moment de festivités, Mel signala qu'il était déjà neuf heures et quart et qu'ils feraient mieux de ne pas faire attendre leurs patients plus longtemps. Ils débarrassèrent et nettoyèrent rapidement la salle puis chacun partit prendre sa garde. Alex embrassa Tony puis Joel le prit par la main pour le ramener à l'école tandis que Shahir prenait la direction de la garderie avec Tess.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Joel prenait son poste de médecin. Il adressa un clin d'oeil charmeur à la nouvelle infirmière dont il ignorait encore le prénom mais plus pour longtemps avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'un patient dont il allait amputer la jambe au-dessus du genoux, suite à un grave accident de travail sur un chantier. Il prit le temps de fermer la porte derrière lui, de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du lit et de répondre honnêtement à toutes les questions et inquiétudes du patient. Il ne savait pas si le temps avait fait de lui une meilleure personne mais en tout cas, avoir été malade et avoir connu l'envers du décors avait fait de lui un meilleur médecin.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Mes excuses pour les inexactitudes médicales qui sont certainement très nombreuses. A ma décharge, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds en fac de médecine. J'espère que le résultat est cohérent malgré tout, divertissant et agréable à lire.


End file.
